Why People Think They're a Couple
by LittleMissPink96
Summary: This story sees Tommy and Lola hanging out together and constantly being mistaken for a couple. Will something come of it? One-shot!


**A/N **Thoughts are in italics with speech marks

* * *

><p>It was a sunny day in the Bay Area and Lola woke up. Sighing to herself, she quickly took a shower and got dressed. She wore a denim skirt, a white T-shirt with a black picture of a girl, a black waist coat and black ankle boots. She hadn't much planned for the day expect for seeing a movie with Tommy later that morning.<p>

A few hours later she skipped to the cinema to meet Tommy and after about five minutes, he arrived.

"Hey, Tommy. What movie do you want to see?" asked Lola, running up to her crush and hugging him.

Tommy blushed and smiled at Lola. "Hey, Lola. You look great! There's a comedy, if you wanna see that. I don't really mind."

"Aww, thank you Tommy. A comedy is fine with me." Lola shyly looked down as her cheeks turned red.

"Let's go then."

Tommy and Lola strode into the lobby and found a few teenagers dotted around and the lines completely empty. They made their way up to one of the booths and Lola went to find her purse in her handbag, then realised she'd forgotten it.

"Tommy, I forgot my purse," said Lola, tapping him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it. I'll pay for you," smiled Tommy.

"Aww, that's so sweet of you to pay for your girlfriend. Have fun, sweeties," said the cashier.

"She's not my girlfriend!" exclaimed Tommy.

"He's not my boyfriend!" added Lola.

"If you say so. Here you go," beamed the cashier, handing them their tickets.

"I'll buy you a drink. It's OK if we share a large popcorn, right? That's all I can afford," asked Tommy.

"Yeah, thank you so much, Tommy." Lola quickly pecked him on the cheek, making him turn bright red. "I'll go get us some seats."

Blushing, Lola made her way into the back row and glanced round. On the screen, there were adverts playing and she seemed to be the only person in the room. Lola checked the time on her phone and saw the movie would start in about ten minutes and then she turned off her phone. A couple of minutes later, Tommy was sat beside Lola. Ten minutes quickly passed and in that time they realised they were the only people who had come to see the movie.

"Looks like we're the only ones in here," whispered Lola.

"Yeah, everybody would be here already if they were going to watch this movie," agreed Tommy.

The movie began to play and as Lola became more and more engrossed into the film, Tommy was lifting the arm rest and schooching closer and closer to Lola until he was finally able to hold her hand.

_"I'm in heaven. Just me and Lola together with nobody else around to disturb us. __**And **__I'm holding her hand! Maybe I can finally tell her how much I love her. But not here. It has to be somewhere special. Where, though? I know! I'll take her to the beach this evening. Before though, I'll have to go home and check on Robotboy," _thought Tommy.

Lola lowered her head onto Tommy's shoulder and for the rest of the movie, they stayed like this only moving when the movie finished, their hands still entwinned. Together, they strolled back to Tommy's house and played with Robotboy for the majority of the day, sometimes playing a video game which always resulted in Tommy winning.

The expression time flies when you're having fun certainly applied in this case as by the time all this had taken place it was nearly six in the evening.

"Hey, it's starting to get dark out. I wonder what time it is? Robotboy?" asked Tommy.

"Six o'clock," the little robot chimed.

"Already? I better get home. My dad will be wondering where I've got to," said Lola.

_"No! She can't go yet! I was planning to tell her at the beach! Oh well, I guess we can hang on another day. I'll ask if she wants to hang out at the beach tomorrow and then I'll tell her," _thought Tommy. "So do you wanna hang out tomorrow?"

"Sure. Meet youhere then?" replied Lola.

"Well, actually I was thinking we could go to the beach. You know, for a change?"

"OK. I'll meet you there then."

Lola turned to exit Tommy's room and she got to the door when suddenly she felt something around her waist. She spun round to see Tommy hugging her.

"Thanks for a really great day, Lola. I had a lot of fun," said Tommy.

"Me too," said Lola.

They locked eyes for a second and Tommy started to lean in, closer and closer. Just as they were about to kiss, there was a bleeping sound and a hologram of a man appeared from Tommy's watch.

"Professor Moshimo!" cried Tommy in surprise, jerking away from Lola, hoping he hadn't seen any him and Lola about to kiss.

"Sorry, Tommy, Lola. I hope I wasn't interputting anything," he laughed. His fiance gave him a light smack to the head in the background.

Tommy and Lola blushed. Tommy stared at the floor, shuffling from one foot to the other whilst Lola looked round the room.

"Anyways, I just wanted to know if it was OK to send Robotgirl to you as I'm going away for a few weeks and since she seems to get along _**very **_well with Robotboy, I thought this would be the best place to send her," explained Moshimo.

Robotboy, overhearing the conversation, zipped over quickly and before Tommy could reply, the little robot had already spoken.

"Yes! Robotgirl welcome any time!"

"I guess it's settled then. She'll be here tomorrow morning. She will be with you for around three weeks. Goodbye."

The hologram disappeared after that and Robotboy began to fly around the room out of pure excitement. He had always enjoyed the female robot's company.

"Looks like somebody's excited!" giggled Lola.

"He sure is. I'm pretty sure he has a crush on her," replied Tommy.

"What crush?" asked Robotboy.

"It's when two people like each other."

"Like you like Lola?"

Tommy blushed at that.

"Well, we all know a certain robot has a crush on another robot, right Tommy?" said Lola, nudging him.

"Oh yeah. It's so obivous. I'm surprised they haven't got married!" agreed Tommy.

"Me no have crush!" exclaimed Robotboy.

"We never said it was you," said Tommy.

"Well, I best be off. See you soon," smiled Lola.

She started to head off but quickly spun around and ran up to Tommy.

"Lola, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Thanks for the best day ever," giggled Lola, kissing him for a good fifteen seconds on the lips before leaving his room for good.

"Wow."

* * *

><p><strong>AN **I know it was fluffy but review please :)


End file.
